


Gift of a hat

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Gift of a hat

A stream of sunlight crept through the window and landed on your face, slowly you awoke from your slumber, sitting up and stretching your eyes slowly opened to the sunlit room that has been your room for the past year.

….

Your mind wandered back a year ago when you first woke up in a strange land with forests dark as the darkest nights and horrible giant spiders, hiding behind a rock and cursing to yourself, you were sure you would die here but if it wasn’t for the Elf King who saved you that day, just by his simple ride through his kingdom and his excellent hearing and eyesight, he found you and he promised that if you came with him back to his kingdom you would be safe.

….

A soft knock at your door pulled you out of your memory, you moved all the furs off you and opened the door, standing in front of you was the Elevnking smiling softly at you still in your sleeping clothes, “Good Morning (Y/N), did you sleep well?” The Elf kings velvet voice reached your ears and with a soft blush you rose you head to look the king in the eyes and with a soft smile on your face you softly replied, “I did thank you, but I did not expect to see you this morning King Thranduil, how may I help you?” “I was hoping you would join me for breakfast this morning, in the gardens?” You could feel your heart beat faster in your chest, and your face warming up, you have had a crush on the elevn king the moment you saw him, and slowly you started to fall in love with him, but you never thought he would ever fell the same for you, a simpy girl not from this world. Words were lost to you so you nodded yes. Thranduil saw you body lanugue change and was enjoing the effect he had on you, and you simply not knowing the effect you had on him, “I’ll leave you to get dress and see you for breakfast in the gardens in an hour, and please just call me Thranduil” with that the Elf King turned and walked down the hall and out of sight, smiling to himself but also a little nerves, beacuse today, was the day he was going to ask you to be his Queen after he finally finished your courting gift.

….

Walking to the gardens you were wearing a long dark green t-shirt, matched with dark brown trousers and back riding boots, you left you (Y/H/C) to pool around your face and down your back. You entered the gardens and smiled at the sight of a small table filled with breakfast it was laid out so simple but looked very romantic, the Elevn king stood at the side, wearing a silver tunic with matching trousers and riding boots, looking at you with a smile on his face and handed you a glass full of fresh orange jucie, taking it with a “thank you” your fingers softly touched the kings and sent an electric spark through both of you, you both almost drop the glass, but you managed to keep it in a firm grip and looked away a little embrassed.

While you were eating Thranduil took all your features in, you were different to any elleth and human woman he had ever seen, your (Y/E/C) eyes were brighter than anything he had seen and he always seemed to get lost in them, he longed to make you his from the moment he found you a year ago. “Thranduil, your staring again” You said giggling while sipping on the juice, “I - I” Thranduil seemed lost for words when he spoke again “ I wanted to ask you something (Y/N), you need not answer right away, but I do wish for an answer” You nodded showing that you understood what he was saying and waiting for the question, Thranduil got up and walked to collected a box that was at the end of the table and handed it to you. Opening the box your eyes went wide as you pulled out a black hat like the one you lost a year ago, smiling you looked up “Thranduil is this for me!?” “ Yes, it is I had it made for you after you told me about the one you lost. But Is it suppose to look like this?” Without thinking you hugged him happily "yes it is meant to look like that, thank you so much!” Thranduil was stunned at you surprised hug but he wrapped his arms around and to keep you in place, looking down at you he spoke “(Y/N) I thought for a minute I was losing my sanity, I kept thinking about that thing you call a hat, and why I wanted it so bad but then realised it´s just you, I wish to make you mine forever, will you let me court you and become my Queen?” Your heart was beating so fast and you felt your face burning looking up at the King his eyes were dating from yours to your lips and back up again, without thinking you placed the hat on his head as you stood on your tip-toes and crashed your lips into his after your short yet passionate kiss, you both giggled as you replied "I would love to be your Queen, Always and forever my love.”


End file.
